Worlds Of Love And Hate
by lei b
Summary: (Rating is for language, for now) Hotohori gets tranported to another world while Miaka and the SuzakuSeishi are away. He finds someone from his past there. Someone who has feelings for him. Will he be able to get back to his world? [CHAPTER 7 UP!!!!]
1. Prologue

Oi minna! I have another fanfic. This one includes some original characters. It takes place when Miaka and the Suzaku Seishi, except Hotohori, went in search of the items necessary for her to summon Suzaku. This is a Fushigi Yuugi crossover…with THIS world. The new original characters play a big part in this fanfic. You'll know which ones are my characters.  
  
Original Character ages:  
  
Leti = 15  
  
Allen = 22  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ PROLUGE ~~~~~~  
  
Leti walked into her bedroom. She lived with her "brother" because her parents were dead. It was quiet in the house. She had just come back from school. Leti was a quiet type of girl, yet kind to all. She had long, blue hair that reached her waist. She didn't have any bangs. Her eyes were of a light blue-green color. She turned on her TV and went to sit down on her couch.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Allen, who else?"  
  
"Coming." She opened the door and there was Allen, her "brother". He was tall. He had brown eyes and hair a shade of lavender.  
  
"What do you want, Allen?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you have homework?"  
  
"Done." was all she said.  
  
"What about studying?"  
  
"Don't need to."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't have any tests or quizzes coming up any time soon."  
  
"Alright then. Dinner will be ready in an hour."  
  
"K." He turned around and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She shut the door and returned to watching TV. Suddenly, the TV turned off.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" Leti went to check what was wrong with it.  
  
"Great! If this TV is busted, Allen will HAVE to buy me another one." She went around the back of it to check if maybe it got unplugged. She reached with her hand trying to find a disconnected cable.  
  
"OW!" Leti pulled her hand away. She got shocked. "Stupid thing!" She went back to the couch and sat. Then she got up again and went towards her mirror. Suddenly, there was a clod wind inside the bedroom. Then, Leti was surrounded by a red light.  
  
Allen was walking by Leti's bedroom when he saw the light from under the door. Just as he started walking towards the door, the light faded. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Leti?" There was no answer. He knocked again. "Leti, what are you doing in there?" She still didn't respond. He was about to knock again when he heard something from inside the room. He leaned against the door and put his ear to it. He was trying to hear what was going on in there. Suddenly the door opened and Allen fell in.  
  
"What were you doing, Allen?" asked Leti. She knelt down beside him waiting for an answer.  
  
"Couldn't you have warned me before opening the door!?" he said as he rubbed his head. They both stood up. "I saw some light come from in here and I—WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" He yelled pointing to a man on the floor.  
  
"Will you please stop screaming?" Leti walked towards the man. "Allen? Can you help me put him on my bed?"  
  
"You got to be kidding? You want me to help you put your boyfriend that you sneaked in the house on your bed?"  
  
"He is not my boyfriend! Now help me!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Allen went to where Leti was and helped her.  
  
"So…if he's not your boyfriend, then who is he?"  
  
It took a while for Leti to answer. "His name is Hotohori." Allen turned around to look at her.  
  
"Allen…" she began. "Will you do me a favor? Will you bring some of your clothes for him to wear? He can't be walking around in those clothes he has on." He just smiled at her.  
  
"You never change. Always being kind even to strangers." She turned to look up at him and smiled back. "I'll be right back." Then he left to get some clothes.  
  
Leti just looked at Hotohori, who was either asleep or unconscious. 'I hope he's just sleeping.' She said to herself. She knelt down beside her bed and held Hotohori's hand. "Hotohori…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? What did you think? Did it it suck or what? I don't know WHY I posted it. Anywayz, please review. Whether it's for or against me. Ja ne! 


	2. Their Past: Part One

Yo! Sorry I took so long to update this fanfic.  
  
This chapter basically explains about Leti and Allen pasts. It also shows how Leti and Hotohori know each other. Well, this is just the first part.  
  
Anywayz, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
------ Chapter 1 ~ Their Past: Part One ------  
  
Allen walked in with some clothes. He walked up to Leti and put the clothes on the bed.  
  
"Do you know him, Leti?"  
  
"Hai." She stood up and faced him. "We met some time ago." She looked away from him and lowered her head.  
  
"I see." He paused before speaking again. "Well, it's getting late. You should go to bed soon. You can sleep in my bedroom if you want."  
  
"What about you?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"I can sleep in the living room."  
  
"Iie, arigato. Demo…" She sat beside Hotohori and looked at him. Allen noticed that she had a sad look on her face.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"…I want to stay here. Incase he wakes up." Allen looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Alright. Good night then." He walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was past midnight. Hotohori was starting to wake up. When he fully woke up, he saw a girl beside him. She was knelt on the floor with her arms on the bed and her head on them. She seemed to be asleep. He sat up slowly. He reached out a hand to touch her, when she woke up. She looked up at him.  
  
"Oh…you're awake." It was dark in the room. He couldn't see her very well. She turned on a lamp that was next to the bed.  
  
"Huh? L-Leti?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allen was in his bed. He wasn't asleep yet.  
  
'I wonder who he is?' he asked himself. 'Leti seemed to know him. Although…she seemed…sad. If he hurt her in any way, I swear I'll- What am I saying? I have no right to do that. Argh! Now I'm more confused than before.' He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get it. How did I get here?" Hotohori asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't know." There was silence for a while. Then Hotohori spoke.  
  
"It's been four years…" he said softly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You haven't changed. Except that you're older."  
  
"You haven't changed either." They just smiled at each other.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"For taking care of me when I got to this world. And for being there when my father died."  
  
"Do you miss your parents?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I don't miss mine." He looked at her. He was surprised by what she said.  
  
"Why don't you miss them?"  
  
"Because…" she began. "…I never got to meet them."  
  
"I see. What about Allen? Isn't he your brother? He must remember them."  
  
"He's not really my brother."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We're not blood related." She paused. "I've been through so many foster family's. I've suffered so much. One day, he found me in the streets."  
  
"Why were you in the streets alone?"  
  
"I ran away from the orphanage. I didn't want to go to anymore foster homes, just for them to be taken away form me. He took care of me. He let me stay here in his house. We became close, like siblings. That's why I consider him my brother."  
  
"I see." Hotohori went to where Leti was standing. She was crying, when she felt herself being embraced by strong, yet gentle muscular arms from behind.  
  
Hotohori whispered into her ear, "I'll always be with you…like I promised that time."  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
SO, how did you like it?  
  
Don't forget to review. Ja ne!  
  
~CeresAngel~ 


	3. Their Past: Part Two

Hey! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I was pretty busy. Anywayz… here's the second chapter. I hope you like it, although it's short.  
  
  
  
  
  
------ Chapter 2 ~ Their Past: Part Two ------  
  
~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~  
  
Hotohori was fourteen years old. His father had just died. He was taking a walk in the palace garden, when he suddenly saw a red light not too far away.  
  
"I wonder what that is…" He ran over to where the light came from. Once he got there, he was shocked at what he saw… a girl!  
  
"What is a young girl like her doing here?" he asked himself. He knelt beside her and checked her pulse. He was relieved that she was still alive. He called his ministers for some help, and they came immediately.  
  
"Denka-sama! Is everything alright?" on eof the ministers asked.  
  
"Hai. I just need help to take this girl to my bedroom." He demanded.  
  
"Uh…who is this girl, Denka-sama?" asked another minister.  
  
"Don't ask questions! Just follow my orders!"  
  
"Ossu!" One of the ministers took the girl and took her to the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Doko…?" she said softly.  
  
"So, you finally woke up…" She turned her head to see who had just said that.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
  
"Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you." Hotohori stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my bedroom, at the palace."  
  
"Palace?"  
  
"Hai." He looked at her confused. "Haven't you heard of the palace?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"I see." He walked up closer. "You may stay here as long as you like. I'm the Emperor. You can call me Hotohori."  
  
"Hotohori…"  
  
"Hai. And what is your name?"  
  
"…Leti…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week passed and Leti was a lot better.  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and not a cloud in the sky. Hotohori and Leti were taking a walk in the garden.  
  
"Wau! The flowers are so pretty!"  
  
"Do you like them?" asked Hotohori. She walked up to him.  
  
"Hai." she said smiling.  
  
"Leti…" Hotohori began. "Since you got here, I've been so happy. I'm not lonely anymore." She just stood there, listening to him. "I…I want to…ask you something…"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"My adviser has been telling me that…it's time I choose an Empress. And I…I want you to be her." Leti looked at him confused. "Leti…will you please…be my Empress?"  
  
Her eyes started to get watery. She looked at him and smiled. Leti put her hand on his cheek and answered softly, "Hai."  
  
"Honto?" he could believe she said yes.  
  
She nodded her head to assure him it was true. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Suddenly…A bright, red light surrounded Leti.  
  
'What's going on?' she asked to herself.  
  
"Leti!" Hotohori cried out to her.  
  
Just then, she began to float up.  
  
"Hotohori!" She extended her arm out to him. He almost had her when…the light got brighter, forcing Hotohori to cover his eyes.  
  
When he opened the again, the light had disappeared. ...Along with Leti.  
  
~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~  
  
"I thought I would never see you again after that." Hotohori said into her ear. "I missed you so much." He held her tighter.  
  
"I missed you too. But…we're together again."  
  
"Aa. And this time, I'm not letting you go."  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
Again, sorry for the delay. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't really good. I promise I'll try to make then better and longer from now on, k? 


	4. The Hidden Truth

Yoozzzz!  
  
Sorry I haven't been able to post lately. I've been busy with school work.  
  
So here is the next chapter…  
  
Enjoy……  
  
  
  
  
  
------ Chapter 4 ~ The Hidden Truth ------  
  
Miaka and the others arrive back at the palace.  
  
"Do you know where Hotohori is?" Miaka asks an advisor.  
  
"Oh, Suzaku no Miko. We don't know how it happened, but…" he paused and looked down. "…He has disappeared."  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Well… we were in the garden, when all of a sudden a bright red light surrounded him. Then he disappeared."  
  
"But…how could this have happened?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Maybe it was Suzaku." Everyone turned around and stared at him when Tasuki said that. "What?"  
  
"How could it be Suzaku?" Why would he do this?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Maybe I could ask Taiitsukun." Chichiri said.  
  
"Do you think she would know?" Miaka asked.  
  
Chichiri smiled at her, then answered "I sure hope so." Then he stepped into his hat and disappeared.  
  
'I sure hope Hotohori is alright, where ever he is.'  
  
__________  
  
Allen must have knock ten times already on the door, yet Leti still didn't open. So…he let himself in. He was a bit shocked at what he saw. Leti and Hotohori were sleeping… in bed… together!  
  
'Why that little…! I'll have to have a serious talk with her when she wakes up.' He took one last look at them, 'Atleast they still have their clothes on.' Then he went out the door and shut it behind him.  
  
Allen went down stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leti woke up and noticed that she was sleeping right next to Hotohori. She was partly on him. He had his arm around her waist. She was about to remove his arm when he tightened his grip on her. She turned to look at him.  
  
"I have to get up."  
  
He just smiled. "Why?"  
  
"Because… Allen must be up now."  
  
He still didn't let go of her.  
  
"Just a little longer…" he said dozing off.  
  
"Hoto—" He put a finger on her lips.  
  
"…Please?" he finished his sentence.  
  
She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Ok."  
  
__________  
  
"Chichiri! Did you find out where he is?" Miaka asked anxiously.  
  
Chichiri shook his head.  
  
"Kuso! Where could he be?"  
  
"I'm, not sure, Tamahome. But…" he paused.  
  
Tamahome looked at him. "But what?"  
  
"…It's possible…that he…"  
  
"What Chichiri?"  
  
"… The advisor said that there was a bright, red light." He turned to look at Miaka.  
  
She gave him a look to show she understood.  
  
"I see."  
  
Tamahome looked at them strangely not knowing what was going on. So, he finally spoke. "So…? Do you know where Hotohori-sama is?"  
  
"We're not sure, but we think he might have been taken to another world."  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
Miaka looked at Chichiri with a concerned look on her face. "Is that…possible?"  
  
He didn't answer right away.  
  
"I think anything is possible." he finally said.  
  
"So…" Tamahome began. "Where do you think he is?"  
  
"In Miaka's world, most likely."  
  
"But he doesn't know any one there! He could get lost! Or worse!" Miaka began to cry. Tamahome put his arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find a way to bring him back, Miaka. Don't cry…"  
  
"Gomen. It's just… just that… I'm worried for him, Tamahome. I'm worried something bad will happen to him. Especially since he's not from that world."  
  
__________  
  
Leti came into the kitchen only to find it empty.  
  
She walked over to the living room and found Allen sitting on the couch.  
  
"Why are you just sitting there?" she suddenly asked, scaring Allen.  
  
"I've told you not to sneak up on me!"  
  
"Sorry." She walked to the couch and sat down next to him. "So…what are you doing just sitting here?" she repeated her question.  
  
"Just what it looks like. Just sitting here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
It went silent.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Oh."  
  
It went silent again.  
  
"Leti…" Allen began to speak. He turned around to face her. "I need to tell you something important."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well…I…I…"  
  
She could tell he was having trouble saying what he had to say.  
  
She waited for him to continue.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this." He rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "The truth is…" He looked at her straight into her eyes. He reached out his right hand and placed it on her face. "For a long time now, I…" He was having trouble finding the right words.  
  
"You what?" she finally said.  
  
He just stared into her eyes, making her fell uncomfortable.  
  
'Is it just me, or is he getting closer.'  
  
And in fact, he was leaning closer to her face.  
  
When he was an inch away, he finally had the courage to say what he wanted to say.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
Then he closed the gap between them before she could respond.  
  
Unfortunately, they didn't notice that Hotohori was watching them. And a tear came down his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Sorry to have to stop there.  
  
Let me ask you something, how many of you are capable of killing me (not really) for what I wrote in the very end of this chapter? Especially you Hotohori fans. 


	5. Return to Konan

Oi minna-san!!! Gomen Nasai! I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. Anywayz. Here's the next chapter that you have been anxiously waiting for. I didn't change the ending of the last chapter because it has it's part to play in the story. Sorry to all of the Hotohori fans out there. I know how you feel. But don't worry! I promise it'll get better.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
------ Chapter 5 ~ Return to Konan ------  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
Allen closed the gap between them before Leti could respond.  
  
Unfortunately, they didn't notice that Hotohori was watching them. And a tear came down his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leti pulled away from him. "What are you doing?" "Uh. Gomen. I. I don't know what came over me." Just then, they noticed a bright, red light and they turned to see what it was. 'Hotohori.' Leti quickly stood up and ran towards the light. "Leti!" Allen got up and ran after her. The light filled the room. When it disappeared, Hotohori, Leti and Allen were gone.  
  
______________________  
  
Miaka was in the Palace garden taking a walk. When she saw a red light appear in front of her. She immediately knew what it was and ran towards it. "Hotohori!" Once the light disappeared, Miaka noticed there were two other people with him. "Hotohori!" Miaka ran to him. "Miaka?" She wrapped her arms around him. Hotohori noticed that the rest of the Suzaku Seishi came running. Miaka pulled away and looked at the two people that were standing next to Hotohori. "Hotohori, who are they?" she asked him. He turned around and saw Leti. "That's Leti and her brother Allen. They took care of me while I was in the other world." "I see." Miaka smiled at them. Chichiri then came up to them and said, "Thank you for helping Hotohori-sama." He looked at Leti with somewhat of a suspicious look. 'I sense something strange from this girl.' "What's wrong, Chichiri?" asked Nuriko. "Huh? Nothing." Nuriko turned to Leti. "You sure look young." "Hotohori-sama." Tamahome suddenly said. "Maybe we should go inside. It looks like it's going to rain." "I agree." Hotohori responded. They all went inside. ~~~~~~~~~~ "How do you know Hotohori?" Miaka asked Leti. "Um. We." she paused. She was nervous. "We've known. each other. from a. a couple of . years ago." "Nani?!" Nuriko cried out. "But how do you know him from several years ago if you're not from this world?" "Well. it's kind of hard to explain." Leti looked down. Then she turned to look at Hotohori. He had an emotionless expression on his face. 'Oh no! I think he saw Allen kiss me.' She looked back down. "So that means you've been to this world before haven't you?" Nuriko asked. Leti nodded. "I still don't get it." Tasuki commented. "Can you tell us.?" Chichiri asked in a low voice. Leti looked at him and nodded. "A few years ago, I lived in an orphanage because my parents had died. I' don't know how, but one day I came in this world. I appeared in the Palace garden, where Hotohori found me. He took care of me until I was better. I was really happy here. I wanted to stay forever, but. One day, a red light surrounded me suddenly and I was taken back to my world. I hadn't seen Hotohori since then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakago was standing in front of a mirror and suddenly grinned. "Suzaku no Miko, Suzaku Seishi." He tightened his fist and his mark began to glow. "I promised her I would get my revenge. And I will. by killing the Emperor of Kutou and the country of Konan."  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry to end there. Not much of a cliffhanger, huh? Oh well. Anywayz. tell me what you thought of the chapter, k? Jamatta!! 


	6. Return to Konan: Part 2

Hi guys! I'm sorry the other chapter was so short. I didn't have enough time to finish. So. here's the second half of the chapter. Enjoy!! #^__^#  
  
_____________________________  
  
------ Chapter 6 ~ Return to Konan: Part 2 ------  
  
"So. you and Hotohori-sama are old friends?" asked Chiriko.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Leti looked over at Hotohori. He was looking at her but didn't express any emotions. She looked back down.  
  
"How do we get back?" asked Allen.  
  
"We're not sure. Usually if someone from another world comes here, it's for a reason."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. You could here the lightning outside.  
  
"It's getting late." Hotohori suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at him. "We should rest."  
  
"Yeah. I'm getting sleepy." Tasuki said.  
  
Hotohori turned to Leti and Allen. "I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
"Hotohori-sama, don't you think it best if one of the maids did that?" suggested Chichiri.  
  
"That's alright. I'll do it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is your room." Hotohori said to Allen. It was close to Hotohori's bedroom.  
  
"Wow! Sure is big!" Allen went in and started looking around as if he had never seen anything like it before.  
  
'Sometimes Allen acts too much like a child.' Leti said to herself.  
  
"Well, better get to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Allen told Hotohori and Leti.  
  
"Oyasumigozaimasu, Allen!"  
  
"Oyasumi, Leti! Oyasumi, Hotohori!" Allen closed his bedroom door.  
  
"Your bedroom is this way." Hotohori turned and started walking. Leti followed quietly. Hotohori stopped with no warning and Leti bumped into him (she was right behind him).  
  
"Oh. Gomen Nasai."  
  
"It's okay." Hotohori said while turning around. He opened the door to his right. "This is your room."  
  
Leti took a look and went inside. Hotohori went inside as well. "Wow! It's pretty. Domo Arigatou, Hotohori!"  
  
"If you need anything, my room is the next one to the left." He turned and headed for the door.  
  
Leti, who had wrapped her arms around him from behind, stopped him.  
  
"Leti.?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hotohori."  
  
"What are you talking about? You have nothing to apologize for."  
  
Leti had started to cry now. "You saw, didn't you? You saw when Allen.kissed me."  
  
Hotohori didn't respond.  
  
Leti started saying things without stopping. "I'm horrible! I'm disgusted with myself! I'm such I jerk! I just. I just wish I was dead!"  
  
Hotohori unwrapped her arms from around his waist and turned around to face her. He took his hand and wiped her tears off. "Don't say that."  
  
Leti looked at Hotohori. "Don't you ever say such things about your self! You're a wonderful person inside and out. How can you say that about yourself?"  
  
Leti looked away from him. "Because.it's the truth. I hate myself! I hate everything about myself!"  
  
"But, I like you just the way you are." He put his hand under her chin and brought her face to meet his. "That's why I love you."  
  
He brought his face down to hers and kissed her passionately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakago was on his horse on top of a cliff over looking the palace of Konan. "Hmph. Poor fools. They have no idea their lives are about to end." He grins, then laughs evilly.  
  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
Sorry to end there, but I have to go. Ja ne, minna!  
  
PS- Don't forget to review. 


	7. Nakago Attacks

Hey Guys! Sorry the last two chapters were short, but I haven't had much time anymore because of schoolwork. So, the rest of the chapters will most likely be short as well. But I'll try to write as much as I can in the time I have.  
  
Anywayz. here's the next chapter of "Worlds Of Love And Hate"!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
------ Chapter 7 ~ Nakago Attacks ------  
  
Leti was standing in the garden of the palace. It was early in the morning.  
  
"Ohayo gazaimasu, Leti." Hotohori said from behind. Leti turned around to see the handsome Emperor. He was already dressed and had his hair down.  
  
"Ohayo gazaimasu, Hotohori-sama." She bowed as she said that. Hotohori was surprised by what she called him.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" he asked trying to ignore the way she spoke to him.  
  
"I always wake up this early, Hotohori-sama." Again, she spoke to him the same. "She bowed down again and said, "If you'll excuse me, Hotohori-sama. I'll be going now." She started walking past him. Before she could leave, he grabbed her arm with a firm grip. He turned to her and held her with both hands so she wouldn't run away. She didn't say anything. She just looked away.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?!" he demanded more than he asked. She didn't answer. "Answer me, Leti!!" Now he was angry. His tightened his grip on her. Then he saw she was crying and he loosened his grip again.  
  
"Gomen Nasai." she spoke before he could apologize.  
  
"Huh? For what?"  
  
"For not telling you the truth." she said softly.  
  
"What truth?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakago and his men were now about to attack.  
  
"Remember, kill anyone and everyone you can. But stay away from the palace!" he told his men. He grinned and said in a low voice, "The emperor is mine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotohori and Leti were still in the garden. He was still holding her.  
  
Leti looked up at him and spoke. "I'm sorry, but you can't love me." She said with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Nani?! What are you saying? What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
She looked away from him again. "It would be too sad." she almost whispered.  
  
Hotohori was confused. He was about to speak when a soldier came ruuning to them.  
  
"Your highness! Leti-sama! Please get inside the palace!"  
  
"Why? What's going on?" asked Hotohori.  
  
"An army from Kutou is invading!"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"They've already killed many civilians. And the palace in being attacked by the leader of the army!" The soldier said.  
  
'Nakago!' Leti thought to herself.  
  
Then another soldier came running. "Leti-sama! I have bad news! Your brother has been wounded while he tried to protect the palace!"  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
Sorry but I've run out of time.  
  
Ja ne!! 


End file.
